


Running To the Beast

by Z_Jolly_Pirate_Sherry



Category: Beasttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Athletic prankster Reader, Eye color chosen, F/M, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Goofing off with children, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Running from pranked monsters, Shinagins will happen, Unnamed Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Jolly_Pirate_Sherry/pseuds/Z_Jolly_Pirate_Sherry
Summary: You are an Olympic running athlete and a national gymnast.  You lost your younger sibling, Frisk, three years ago.  You had heard that the monster ambassador was named Frisk.  You're finally meeting with the ambassador after being escorted to the capital by two skeletons; one of which likes to embarrass you and was appointed to be your guard during your week long stay.  Things happen making you fall for the large boned skeleton. Your not sure if you should run to him or away from him.





	1. Running for a living

You stood at the start line getting ready for your last run of the day then you would go to the airport. Three years ago your younger sibling, Frisk, disappeared after your parents died from cancer; you were supposed to take care of them but someone had kidnapped them and you haven’t seen them since. Monsters had appeared three years ago and developed their own nation along the border between Canada and the US, they had a human ambassador who was supposedly named Frisk so as soon as you had heard you went to see if you get an appointment with this ambassador but were turned down every time. Last time you just simply handed a letter to the guard; a tall blue scaled fish lady with red hair named Undyne. You had received a call last month asking you to come down to the monster nation and finally get that appointment with the ambassador and that accommodations were provided along with airfare and transportation under one condition; you were to meet with two monsters at your airport and fly with them as your guards. You were so happy that you had instantly packed up a week’s worth of clothes and the bathroom essentials; even if it was a month away. 

 

BANG!

 

You take off like a shot; eager to get this done and over with to get to the airport sooner. You were an olympic runner and a national gymnast. You liked to do parkour and kept yourself healthy. You passed the finish line with a new record as you jumped over the wooden bench that basketball players sit on, “Lora! Text me the results I’m gonna change and run to the airport otherwise I’m gonna be late!”

 

“Okay girl! See you in a week!.” Lora, your coach and friend, called as she wrote down your time as you ducked into the change rooms. You dodged past the other athletes and got to your locker, you showered and changed as quickly as possible before bolting out of rooms and headed towards the lobby. You waved to the receptionist and left the stadium turning to get into the cab that you had booked for 1 that morning. The taxi sped towards the airport and you grabbed your things out of the trunk before marching up to the doors. Inside there were two very large and fierce looking skeletons, one was tall and smiling innocently at the humans avoiding them, his eye sockets were anatomically correct but the fangs were not, he was wringing his large clawed hands and wore a large white tank top with black shorts with running shoes while the shorter but thicker skeleton who was glaring at the humans, his eye sockets had white glowing pupils, chipped skill with a gash and a missing fang, his hands were tucking inside a giant blue pullover hoodie, he had on blue jeans with a bony tail swinging irritatedly back and forth behind him and running shoes. You stopped and took a deep breath before walking inside with your bag and your purse which was your carry-on.

 

“Um, hello. Are you the ones the ambassador sent?” You asked as you approached the area that the humans avoided.

 

“who’s asking?” Asked the shorter of the two but he was clearly two feet taller than your five foot four self. You dug into your bag and pulled out your plane ticket that clearly stated your destination as the Monster capital, “The one you’re supposed to escort.” 

 

“Oh Hello Running Human! Our Ambassador Told Us What You Would Look Like!” The taller of the two skeletons said rather loudly but you figured he was raising his voice to be heard over the hustle and bustle around them, “I, The Great Papyrus, Who Is Myself, Shall Escort You To The Plane We Will Be Taking! Sans, Grab The Human’s Bag!” The shorter skeleton stepped forwards and took the bag.

 

“You don’t need to do that. I can carry it.” You said as you attempted to reach the bag that got tossed over Sans’ arm. He put his hand on your head and shoved you away but spun you around and started heading towards a private kiosk that had a stewardess who took your ticket and opened a curtain and gestured inside. You stepped inside as Papyrus took the lead and Sans followed you. Papyrus opened a door to the tarmac and gestured to a small plane that was loading up on the essentials. He strided over and waited for you to catch up. Sans picked you up to set you down out of his way as he shuffles over to his brother. You huffed at the gruff skeleton and jog over to the two who followed you up into the plane. You sat down in the nearest seat and held your purse close to your chest as you buckled up. Papyrus sat across from you and smiled at you as Sans sat next to you. The seats were huge; obviously this was a monster plane as the two skeletons fit easily in the chairs while your feet dangled at least a foot and a half off the floor.

 

“So Human.” The taller skeleton said as he leaned back in his seat, “What DO You Do? No One Would Explain To Me.” You smiled at the skeleton, “Well, I run.”

 

“You Run?” He asked, eye sockets narrowing in thought.

 

“And jump.” You said with a smile as you leaned back. Sans’ narrowed his eyes at you, “and jump?” 

 

“I am an olympic runner and a national gymnastic winner.” You clarified as you shifted further back on the chair, “I’ve won three silver medals and five bronze medals.”

 

“Wow, that’s quite the accomplishment for a human.” Sans said as he tossed his clawed hands over behind his head and leaned back as the plane turned towards the runway. You snorted and crossed your arms as you pulled up your legs up to curl into your chest, “I don’t doubt that any one monster can beat me in a race since I would probably need to move my legs at least five times faster than yours to keep up.” Sans snorted and leaned forwards before turning his upper body towards you and leaning back, “Is that what you think?” 

 

“Well considering you’re like what, seven foot six? And look like your fastest speed is a shuffle? I might be able to beat you in a race if I put my will power into it. But you Papyrus, I definitely can’t beat you. You look like you exercise for a skeleton plus you look like you’re fourteen feet tall.” Both brothers blushed. Papyrus smiled, “You Are Right Human! I Train Hard For I Am Part Of The Royal Guard! And My Lazy Brother’s Fastest Speed Is A Slow Shuffle! Nyehehehehe!” 

 

“And you did get our heights right.” Sans said as he leaned forwards, “Did you know it was the two of us that was going to pick you up?” You shake your head, “No idea and I didn’t look you up. I looked up Undyne cause she’s scary and I needed to know if I can out run her if I get her angry. You look much shorter than her and Papyrus looks a little bit taller so I made a logical guess.” The two skeletons nodded as their plane started taxiing down the runway. You were never a good flyer so you wrapped your arms tightly around your legs and tucked your face against your knees. You started taking deep breaths and calming your heart down.

 

“What Is Wrong Running Human?” Papyrus asked as the plane took off into the sky for the three hour flight back to the Monster country. You peeked over the top of your knees at him, “I don’t like flying. I get dizzy really quickly and I get really scared when planes hit turbulence.” Sans stared at you for a moment before he got up and started shuffling around in the cabinet towards the back of the plane. The wider skeleton returned with a blanket and a bottle of water. He set the water on the table that was between yours and his seat before draping the blanket over top of you. You squeaked and flailed a bit to get the blanket off your face to stare at the sharp fanged skeleton, who took his seat next to you. He was smirking as he leaned back against his seat tugging on part of the blanket to spread over his legs which he stretched out. 

 

“Comfy Kitten?” He asked as he tossed his arms behind his head again. You nodded staring at the skeleton before Papyrus snapped you out of your stupor. The three of your discussed yourself and the brothers for the three hour flight. When the plane landed in the monster capital the two skeleton brothers left first and you poked your head out of plane before climbing out. As soon as your feet touched the tarmac you heard your childhood nickname being called, “SISKO!” You whipped your head to the direction you heard that name being called. There was a thirteen year old child running towards you. Their eyes were open; one was blue the other a red-ish brown the exact opposite of your own. You dropped your things and ran over to the child, “FRISK!” You covered three quarters of the way to the group of monsters who were following the child when Frisk jumped up into your arms. You instantly fell back against the black stone and hugged the child as close to possible. You didn’t care who saw you or how much pain you were in just that your sibling was in your arms again.


	2. Day 1: Dinner party and meeting Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the beginning of a fun time while being followed by a giant teasing skeleton

Sans appeared in your line of sight as you looked up at the sky from nuzzling your nose into Frisk’s hair. 

 

“how’s the tarmac?” he asked as he leaned down a bit to see you better. You smirked through your tears and Frisk’s hair, “Great, you should join me. It's so comfortable I could just sleep here all day.” The child in your arms started giggling as they sat up and off of you. You sat up and looked around at the large monsters that were surrounding the two of you. You slowly sat up with a small wince, your back was probably going to bruise. Frisk quickly reached over to a tall goat like boy with white fur, a green sweater with a single yellow stripe across the front and brownish tan pants and another brown haired human child with red eyes in another green sweater with two yellow stripes and black pants with brown running shoes on, “Chara, Asriel, come meet my sister!” The two mentioned kids slowly crept forwards as you held your hands out, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Howdy!” Asriel said as he took your hand careful of his much larger and clawed hand while Chara huffed and formed a fist instead. You smiled and fist bumped the other human child. Frisk and Asriel helped you up and you turned to the rest of the assembled monsters. A tall goat like woman in a purple dress stepped up to you and the children, “Hello, my name is Toriel, and former queen of the monsters.” She then turned to the rest of the group, “The tall man in the back is Asgore he is the king of the monsters, you already know Undyne, Alphys is the Royal Scientist and you know the two skeletons behind you. There is Mettaton but he’s getting some work done.” You shook each hand as they were introduced to you, or in Undyne’s case crushing your hand. Sans came up beside you and handed you your bags and smirked down at your smaller self, “and you and I will be getting to know eachother a bit better. I’m going to be your personal guard during your stay.”

 

“What?” You ask, paling a little as he leered over you. You immediately looked over to the rest of the group and Frisk who giggled and nodded, “He’s the only one who’s free and apparently wanted to get to know you better.” You groan, “That means I have to deal with his stupid puns and that tail?” Sans smirked as his tail twined around your leg, which is what it had been doing through the whole plane ride, “You love my puns, you smiled every time.”

 

“So that doesn’t stop them from being stupid. And obvious, you have to be more subtle if you want to catch a proper high from a good joke, you know the ones that just raises the good times.” You said as you smacked the tail and tried to unwind yourself from the bony appendage. He stared at you smirked up at him after freeing yourself from him. It took a minute for him to catch your pun before he started laughing. Papyrus shrieked and started stomping away towards a set of three large vehicles. The rest of the group meandered over as you chatted it up with the monsters, Frisk was permanently attached to your side and chatting a mile a minute. Asgore, Toriel, Chara and Asriel climbed into a van shaped vehicle, Undyne and Alphys got into a Jeep style one and Papyrus was holding the trunk open on a red convertible.

 

“Here Running Human! Put Your Bag In Here And Then We Can Be On Our Way To The Hotel Of Awesomeness!” The taller skeleton said as you set your two bags into the trunk. He closed the top and helped you and Frisk into the back of the car as Sans climbed into the passenger seat and the taller brother stepped into the driver's seat. Frisk buckled up as quickly as they could and you copied them as you frowned slightly. You caught Sans’ eye as he smirked and winked at you before slowly doing his own safety belt. You soon found out why buckling as soon as possible was key to safety when riding with Papyrus at the wheel. As soon as the car had started you were off like a shot, your hands had taken to bracing yourself and attempting to plaster your body against the door and the back seat in order to stay in the car. Whenever Papyrus took a corner, you were swung into either the door or open space. When the car stopped at a light and Undyne’s Jeep came into view the two started racing making you whine and slowly slump down in the seats. By the time you made it to the hotel you were almost on the floor with Frisk. Sans got out of the car first and scooped the two of you, now boneless humans, out of the back. Frisk was quick to recover and hopped down out of Sans’ arms but you were a little slower on the recovery. By the time Frisk had gotten your bags out of the trunk you were a little more confident in your ability to stand on your own. You squirmed in Sans’ grip, “You can set me down now.”

 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” The large skeleton said as you felt his tail wrap around your leg again you tried to wiggle out of his hold but it only caused him to tighten it marginally which caused you to blush bright red. The other monsters exited their cars and as a group you all went into the very fancy hotel to which to gawked at, “Oh my….” 

 

“This is the hotel of awesome!” Frisk said as Sans set you on your feet at the reception desk. Frisk dragged over a step ladder for you. You tapped the bell on the desk waiting for someone to come to the desk. A giant hand with red painted nails came around the corner and leaned over to stare at you, “Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, I have a reservation under,” you paused a moment to pull out the letter, “uh running master?” you questioned as you stared at the letter. 

 

“Ah yes. Let me just grab your room key and you can head up to floor thirty six.” the monster said as she turned around and grabbed a set of key cards and handed them to you. You thanked the receptionist, hopped down from the stool and took your bags from Frisk as they ran ahead. Sans herded you to the elevator where everyone else was waiting. The doors opened and you searched for the 36 button. It was near the top of the panel. When you pressed the button the elevator started moving, it only took a couple minutes to reach the designated floor and when the doors opened there was only a single door. You checked your key card and the number on the door, “this looks right.” You walked over to the door and swiped the key card in the door lock while pushing down on the handle. It swung open and you stepped in to look around at the room. It looked more like a parlour than a single bed hotel room. There was a balcony leading outside, a sunken sitting area with a massive tv, a fully equipped kitchen. You stepped in and dropped your bags at the door and ventured further inside the room. The kids bounded into the room followed by the adults. You marched over to a door that was off on the left wall from the balcony; inside was a grand bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. You left and went to the door on the other side of the room and opened it to see a monster king sized bed with a door to the balcony. You backed up and hadn't noticed Sans standing behind you. 

 

“Nice digs.” he said with a smirk as he leaned down, “beds big enough for the both of us.” Your face turned red instantly before turning around and tried to turn him around to push him out the door, “Nope. You've got your own bed in your own home.” When he didn't move you ducked past him and marched over to the sitting area where everyone else had taken up residence. You sat between the kids and Frisk instantly crawled into your lap. 

 

“Thank you for the room though it is a little much.” you said to the assembled group. 

 

“It's not problem child. We only want you to feel welcomed and for trying to take care of Frisk when your parents were ill. You are now a part of our family so you'll get the best.” Toriel said as she smiled at you. 

 

“Oh well thank you.” You said as you blush and smile at them. 

 

“Sisko, I'm hungry.” Frisk said as they turned to face you on your lap. Just as you were going to answer the lobby door burst open in a shower of rose petals and glitter, “Oh my. Did someone say they were hungry?” You heard someone growling and your eyes instantly locked onto Sans as he glared at the robot that walked into the room. You turned to the robot, “Mettaton, I presume?”

 

“Oh darling! You've heard of me!?” He said sweeping over to you with a flourish. The growl got louder. You shook your head, “I have heard of you but I assumed since you were the only one missing.” Sans snorted and his growl stopped. You smirked at the skeleton before Frisk jumped off you lap, “Mettaton we're hungry. Don't we have a special something for my sister?” 

 

“Ah yes darling! Come to the restaurant down stairs!” the robot said as he swept as quickly and flashier out the door. Everyone shuffled out the door but Sans’ hand grabbed your arm slowing you to the back of the crowd, “Stay close to me if you don't want Mettaton hanging off of you.” You leaned over to him, “Is he that bad?”

 

“Yes.” Sans said ending with a growl as you both notice the flamboyant robot standing at a set of closed elevator doors. 

 

“There wasn't enough room on this ride darling, we'll just take the next one.” Mettaton said as he struck a pose. You notice the stair door and started towards it, “Or we can take the stairs.” Sans smirked at the robot then started down the stairs. You followed with Mettaton following. You look down the floors and smirked, “Hey guys, watch this.” and with that statement you leapt over the railings and jumped down to the next floor railing, and proceeded to back flip to the next floor. You went down the floors like this, Sans somehow keeping up and Mettaton hovered behind with jets coming out of a set of jet wings from his back. When you got to the bottom floor, Mettaton was gushing at you over the fact that you just essentially lept down thirty six floors. Sans walked from the last step with a smile ruffling your hair playfully, “That was really something Kitten.” 

 

“Thanks. I’ve done a lot of practice to get that good.” You said while trying to catch your breath. He smirked before holding the door open for you, you left the bottom first followed by the glamorous robot. 

 

“There the three of your where...why are you out of breath?” Undyne asked as she walked up to you. You smiled, “I decided to take the fast way down the stairs.” The blue fish like woman stared at you as you smiled innocently before you started heading towards the rest of the group, “Where’s this restaurant?” Frisk ran over to you and took your hand in theirs before running over to the restaurant with Sans following behind. The group of you sat at a party table and you helped the kids into their chairs with Toriel. Sans helped you into your chair and took the seat next to you so Mettaton couldn’t sit next to you. A waitress brought out menus and you studied the double sided laminated and glittery piece of paper in front of you. You lean over to Frisk, “What’s good here?” 

 

“Everything!” The young pre-teen said. You sighed before leaning over to Sans, “What’s good here?”

 

“Nothing.” The large skeleton said as he grabbed a bottle of ketchup started to chug it. You scrunched your nose at the skeleton, “Ew!” He smirked at you, “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

 

“No thank you sir!” You said as you started studying the menu again as the waitress reappeared to take everyone’s order; you quickly picked the glamburger with bacon and fries. Sans got another bottle of ketchup but a side of fries and Frisk got the Face Steak. The group conversed as they waited for food. You learned a little about everyone and how well Frisk was doing during school. You were going to surprise them tomorrow as it was Friday and you had nothing to do anyways though the kids didn’t know this. The food arrived and you stared at the face steak that Frisk got and narrowed your eyes, “Really?” Sans looked over at you before smirking, “Yeah, he’s that bad.” You shook your head and took a bite out of your Glamburger, the monsters were watching you curiously to see what your reaction would be to monster food would be. You chewed it for a moment, moving it to different parts of your mouth before swallowing the magical food. 

 

“It tastes...sparky?” You said as you studied your dinner, “Like fizzy. It’s not bad but it’s definitely something I’m not used to.” Toriel chuckled, “Yes everyone’s food is different. Mine has been known to be warm while Undyne’s has been fierce.” You hummed as you took another bite out of your burger before leaning over to Frisk, “How’s your steak?”

 

“Good!” The young teen said as they shoved another piece into their mouth. You rolled your eyes and finished your dinner while talking to everyone at the table. After dinner the kids wanted dessert.

 

“Do you have cake?” You asked as you leaned towards the kids to see the dessert menu, “Oh they have a white chocolate cake! I want that!” Sans snatched the menu from the kids after they were done looking at it and smirked at you, “I’ll share with you Kitten.”

 

“Sure!” You said, “That’s cause I won’t be able to eat the monster size.” He smirked and leaned down to you to whisper in your ear, “Just make sure you don’t get any on you or I’ll have to clean you up myself.” You blushed bright red and covered your face, “Oh my god Sans!” The desserts arrived and yours did indeed come with two forks. You were very careful to not get any on your face but you know a spot got on your nose. Sans’ finger swiped across your nose gently and he proceeded to lick the chocolate off his finger. You, of course, stared, “You have a tongue?” 

 

“I do have a tongue; a very talented tongue.” He said with a smirk before opening his mouth and licking his chocolate covered teeth. You blushed and took the last bites of cake. Toriel scooped up two of the three kids while Asgore grabbed the last one. 

 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” You said as you were walked back to the elevator. You stepped into the metal box and turned around to see Sans step in with you as he quickly pushed the button to close the doors before Mettaton got in with you. You eye the large skeleton, “Sans...what are you doing?” He smirked down at you, “I’m going to be your guard right? That means that I have to be with you all the time, which includes nights.”

 

“Where are you going to sleep?” You asked as the doors open. Sans stepped out and opened the door with the key card you handed him, “Well, if you’re that concerned, I could sleep with you and we can get to all sorts of trouble.”

 

“NOPE!” You shouted as you bolted to the bedroom door, “You can sleep on the couch!”

 

“Good night Kitten.” He called as you slammed the door. You poked your head out of the door, “Good night Sans the Pervert!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Ha! Thanks for supporting me! I was really shocked with how many left kudos and bookmarked this story! I am really happy and will most defiantly keep writing this story!


	3. Day 2: Crashing School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crashing school, seeing Mt. Ebbott, enjoying Papyrus' spaghetti and sleep overs make for an interesting ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that proud of this chapter; it's kinda a filler chapter...gonna get to some of the good stuff next chapter so please enjoy!

The next morning, you stretched out with a happy, contented hum with your hands in front of you and your feet straight out below you in the big bed covered in the softest sheets and warmest comforter and hit something hard. You frowned, eyes still closed and begin to paw at the hard thing that had interrupted you’re lazy stretch. Someone chuckled and one large hard and strong hand clasped both your hands, “If I had known you liked getting handsy, I would’ve been in here sooner.” You cracked your eyes open slowly to glare at the skeleton who still had your hands trapped in one of his own, “What are you doing in here?”

 

“You were making noises so I came in the check on you.” Sans said as he released your hands, “Why haven’t you freaked out yet?” You draw them back into the covers, “I don’t have enough brain function in the morning to do freak out.” You then sat up and ruffled your hair, “But what time is it?”

 

“It’ll be six in a couple minutes.” Sans said as he stood up and headed to the door, “What do you want for breakfast?” 

 

“Food.” You said as slid over to the edge of the huge bed and plopped down to the floor before slumping against the cool wood, “Edible food and a hot liquid drink.” He snickered and walked back over to you, scooping you up under one of his arms and packing you into the kitchen area. He set you down at the table where you proceeded to flop against the tabletop as he went to start the kettle and pop a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. Sans leaned against the counter and watches you attempt to wake yourself up without scalding hot liquid.

 

“How can you be so awake?” You asked as you looked up at him from your messy hair. He shrugged and when the toast popped up from the toaster, brought them and an assortment of spreads to the table. He went back to the kettle when it started whistling and brought a box of assorted teas, “I don’t really sleep unless in good company. Or when someone wears me out.” You grumbled and bury your face into the table before sitting up to grab some toast and poured a cup of hot water before grabbing something that smelt like mint tea. It took at least ten minutes for you to start feeling like a proper human again instead of the thing from the swamp. 

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Sans asked as he ate his own breakfast, “Sightsee, shop or relax on the beach?” You shook your head with a smirk, “I’m going to school you in jokes and puns and then we can sightsee.”

 

“Oh?” He said as you hopped out of your chair and walked back to the bedroom. You smirked again and closed the door to change. When you re emerged from the bedroom, Sans was standing by the door waiting. 

 

“Come on Sans. Let’s go on an adventure.” You say as you throw the door open an hour later. He chuckled and followed you out and down the elevator. Someone distracted Sans long enough for you to grab a city map and study it quickly then stuffing it in your purse. He came back not after too long and the two of you headed out. You passed a cute spider bakery and a bar like building a few other stores when you get the end of the block. Sans followed close behind nodding to a few other monsters that you had passed. It was a couple more blocks and while Sans’ hadn’t said anything you knew he was staring at you. You smirked over your shoulder before stopping and turning to face a school in a giant field, “I told you I was going to school you.” He started laughing, “You going to crash school?!” 

 

“Yup.” You said proudly before marching across the field, “Come on slow poke. I’m gonna send out the kids if you don’t keep up.” He snickered and followed you as you made your way towards the school just as the busses and kids started to arrive. Frisk, Chara and Asriel saw you and ran into you at full speed. You tipped over and into Sans who wrapped his arms around the group and lifted to spin you guys around. You giggled and squealed as Toriel walked up to you guys, “Having fun children?” Sans dropped the group and you smiled up at the goat woman, “I've come to crash school.”

 

“I see.” Toriel laughed and gestured towards school, “Please let's go inside and you can be schooled.” You laughed and stood up, took Sans’ hand and led him inside. The two adults that you were sat in the kids chairs; and since they were meant for monster kids, your feet dangled at least a foot and a half above the ground while Sans had to bend his knees slightly. Frisk, Chara and Asriel sat with you at the table and Sans and yourself helped them with their work. When the bell rang for break the other kids in the class ran up to your group and started excitedly asking questions, Toriel was quick to intervene, “We'll ask her questions for our last hour before going home alright kids?” 

 

“Yes Mrs. Dreameer.” The children chorused before running out of the class to play in the school yard outside. You smiled and climbed off the chair to follow the kids outside, Sans following close behind. You played with the kids till Toriel called you over to talk with you and of course Sans followed, “Is it possible for you to do a demonstration and questions during the last hour of class?”

 

“Yeah, what would you like to do?” You asked as you feel and attempt to shake off Sans’ tail, which had wrapped around your waist. Toriel hummed before smiling down at you, “It’s up to you.”

 

“Do you have any qualms with me climbing on the desks?” You ask as you gave up trying to disentangle yourself from Sans’ tail. She shook her head and you smirked, “I know exactly what to do then.” She smiled and nodded before calling the kids back inside. Class continued until lunch where Sans somehow produced a couple hotdogs for you and four for himself, “Here Kitten, I know you didn’t have lunch packed.” 

 

“Oh yay! I love hotdogs!” You said as you take the offered food. Sans smirked, “I think we’re going to get along just fine Kitten.” You frowned slightly, “Why do you keep calling me Kitten? I mean I don’t mind it but it’s just random, ya know?”

 

“When we first met, you looked so shy and jumpy but you got your own set of claws don’t you?” Sans said, “You were quick to attempt to put me in my place.” You blushed and crossed your arms, “Well someone has to when you’re being a butt.” Sans leaned down and breathed in your ear, “Well I’m just a butt with you, know I can see if you actually will do something but I like it when you fluff up like a scared kitten, makes me want to keep you all to myself.” 

 

“Oh my god.” You said as you cover your face, “You are such a flirt!” He smirked, “Only to special people.” You frowned, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Sans’ hand wrapped around your waist as his tail slid up your leg, the tip resting on your thigh, “Oh Kitten, you have no idea just how special you are.” Your face burned with the heat of the sun as you whined and covered your face with your hands. He chuckled and pulled away before the kids noticed though his tail remained on your leg. Your little group finished eating and went out to play again. You helped Sans keep an eye on the kids to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves too much. When Toriel called you all in again, you could tell that the kids were getting fidgety as they kept looking back at you and glancing at the clock. As soon as the clock strikes 2 o’clock, a hour before school ends, all the kid’s hands fly up into the air with the energy of a humming bird. Toriel chuckled, “Alright class, I can tell that it’s time for our demonstration.” She gestured to you, “If you would be so kind?” You smile to the large goat lady and quickly stood up on your chair and hopped onto the desk.

 

“Well Hi Kids!” You said as you hopped across the desks causing the kids to gasp and giggle, “Now what I do is not to be tried at home unless you have experience and training to do these stunts as you can very much hurt yourselves and we wouldn’t want that right?”

 

“No!” The children shouted. You smile, “Good, now watch closely and be amazed.” And so you flipped and jumped and spun and did all sorts of tricks for the watching monster kids for about a half an hour before you stood on the front desk, “Now any questions?” Of course the kids had questions and you answered as many as you could before the bell rang. When it went off you bid your goodbyes and flipped back to your chair where Sans, Asriel, Chara and Frisk were gathering their stuff.

 

“That was AMAZING!” The kids shouted as you hopped off the desk, Sans standing close by making sure you didn’t fall when you landed. You smiled at the three bouncing children, “Like I said earlier a lot of experience and training. Now let’s wait for Toriel and you kids can show me your favorite spots.” The kids squealed and dashed over to the goat mom to hurry her up as you laughed then felt Sans tail and hand on you again. 

 

“Sans…” You said with a groan and looked up at the large skeleton monster, “What are you doing?” He smirked down at you and pulled you closer with both his tail and hand, “Protecting you.” You frowned, “From what?” Sans leaned down at whispered in your ear, “Everything except me.” The resulting blush was enough for your to pull away and not so gracefully fall before catching yourself in a handstand and looking now up at the tail still wrapped around your leg. Sans laughed at your blushing disgruntled face before lifting you up and setting you back on your feet, “Now now Kitten, wouldn’t want me to patch you up tonight, right?” You grumbled with your face bright red and shook your head, “No.”

 

“Good, now looks like Toriel is done, we should get going.” He said before leading you towards the front of the class, where the kids snagged your arms and pulled you away from him and into the hall. Sans and Toriel followed with a smirk and smile respectively. As soon as your group got outside, the kids were running around you and telling you which part of your demonstration they liked. You smiled as your little group made their way to the kids favorite spots. Asriel’s favorite spots was the park outside of the school and their house. Chara’s was Muffet’s bakery, which you promised to return to on a later date and strangely enough a knife store. Frisk took you to Mt. Ebbott and the airport. You hugged the child to your chest and nuzzled their hair, “Oh you goof ball!”

 

“I love you.” Frisk said as they hugged you to themselves as tightly as possible. You pulled the pre teen as close as possible, “I love you too.” Sans’ phone started ringing and he started muttering under his breath before answering it, “Yeah Paps?” Everyone turned to him as he listened to his brother. 

 

“Sure I'll ask.” He said and turned to the group, “Pap wants to know if you guys want to have dinner at our place?” You looked down at Frisk, “Sure.” Sans nodded before holding the phone up to his head again, “They are coming. Be there in a few.”

 

“Alright let's go to the skelebros house!” The kids shouted and started running back to Toriel’s van. You laughed and chased after them with the two larger and adult monsters bringing up the rear. You had beaten the kids and they all jumped on you squishing you against the side of the van. Sans reached in the group of giggling children and pulled you out as the van doors unlocked and the kids piled inside. He set you next to Frisk and he climbed into the passenger seat as Toriel got into the driver's side. You leaned forward after you buckled, “Do you drive Sans?” He turned his head and smirked at you, “You'll see.” Toriel pulled up to a lovely two story house with a small patio on the front with Christmas lights hanging off the roof. It had a two bay garage, with one door opened where Papyrus’ car was parked and the other was closed. Sans climbed out and opened the door and helped you and the kids out as Toriel grabbed her purse, “Don’t forget to get your bags out kids, you’re doing homework.” 

 

“AW!” Three voices chorused and they grabbed their backpacks and slunk inside as Sans wrapped his hand around your waist again, “Home sweet home.”

 

“Nice place it’s quaint.” You complemented and he led you up the steps and opened the door. Undyne launched herself at you as soon as you stepped inside. She wrapped her hands around your arms and literally ripped you away from Sans with a victorious shout, “HA!” You shouted and tried reaching for the skeleton monster who had appointed himself to be your guard and escort, “Undyne! Sans, help!” Instantly the large skeleton wrapped both arms around your waist and tried to tug you away from Undyne, “Undyne let go.”   
“Fuhuhuhuh! You think you’re strong enough to get the human runner away from me Sans! In your dreams!” Undyne said as she started lifting the shorter skeleton brother off the floor using your body as a tether.

 

“Humans are not meant for this!” You shouted and began wiggling to try and get out of Undyne’s grip. Sans growled darkly and somehow you felt heavier and Undyne began to bend down. You felt Sans’ feet touch the ground and with a sharp tug pulled you away from the red haired fish woman and take a good few steps away from her, “Don’t touch my human.” You blushed but winced when his arms tightened around you and you whined, “Sans you’re squishing me.”

 

“Sorry Kitten,” He said loosening his hold slightly, “But I’m not going to let you go for the rest of the evening.” You blushed as he shifted his arms till you were pressed higher on his sternum than before when you were rescued from Undyne. The fish woman crossed her arms, “All I wanted was to challenger her to a race Sans.” 

 

“I can’t beat you Undyne.” You said as you attempted to cross your arms over top of Sans’, “You have a clear advantage and I have a clear disadvantage.” 

 

“She’s not going anywhere without me.” Sans said as he marched over to the dining room where the kids were sitting and sat down on a chair with you in his lap. You saw Papyrus bouncing around the kitchen with Toriel watching closely; Frisk scooted over towards you and passed you a sheet of paper. Scrawled on it was a question, ‘Are you and Sans seeing each other?’ You smirked and wrote on it ‘Everyday. I see you everyday too.’ before passing it back. They glared at you before smirking and wiggling their eyebrows. You blushed bright red before pointing to their worksheet, “Do your homework.” Sans leaned down so his head was right next to your own, “What are you two talking about?”

 

“Nothing.” You said as you glared at your younger sibling, “Just kid stuff.” You can see him raise one of his bone brows at your clipped response, “Kid stuff? Like if you like me or not?” You stared at him before rolling your eyes, “You read over my head didn’t you?” Sans smirked at you before he nuzzled into your hair, “So perceptive. So do you like me?” Before you could answer, Papyrus and Toriel burst out of the kitchen with a couple pots of spaghetti, “Dinner Is Served!” You smiled at the tallest skeleton, “Sounds great.” Sans huffed and whispered in your ear, “You are going to answer my question before too long Kitten.” You blushed but ignored the skeleton behind you as the spaghetti was dished out and everyone was eating. Everyone had decided that a sleep over at your hotel room was going to happen after dinner and everyone left to go collect their sleeping supplies, leaving you with Sans. He picked you up and carried you outside. The skeleton opened the other garage door and sitting inside was a clean huge motorcycle with blue flames painted along the sides.

 

“You have a motorcycle!” You squeaked at him with a smile on your face, “I’ve always wanted to ride on one!” He smirked down at you, “Well today is your lucky day.” He then walked passed a wall full of tools and to a workbench against the back wall where two sets of helmets sat; one large the other small. He grabbed them and walked towards the bike. 

 

“Here.” He said after he set you on the back of the bike, “Put this on and hold on.” He then put on his own helmet and climbed onto the bike. You immediately attempted to wrap your arms around his waist as he started the bike. It roared to life before Sans started to scoot out of the garage going at the speed limit back towards the hotel. Every stop or light that you had to stop at, Sans would check on you to see how you were doing and each time you smiled at him with such joy and excitement that he couldn’t help but smile back. When you two made it back to the hotel you jumped off the bike and bounced around, “OH MY GOD! That was amazing! You really know how to handle that! That was exciting! OH!” He smirked at you and parked the bike, “Thanks Kitten.” You smiled up at him, “You are amazing Sans!” Sans started blushing and he covered his face with his hood. You grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, “Come on! Let's go get ready!” Once you two got inside your room, you let Sans go and he flops against the couch as you run into the kitchen and find the biggest bowl you could find; it was on the top shelf. 

 

“Sans, I need help.” You said with a sigh as you turned around. He got up off the couch and walked over to you, leaning on the counter next to you, “What do I get out of it?” You stared at him for a moment before sighing, “You can sleep in the same bed as me.” Sans eyes widened and he leans towards you, right into your face, “Are you sure? I can be very grabby and I will become very possessive of you.” You shrugged, “You are already possessive. Besides it’s just sleeping.” You gestured to the bowl, “Now are you gonna help or do I have to do it myself?” He stared at you for a moment before chuckling, “Fine, let’s get the snacks done before the others get here and try to help.” The two of you got the living room ready and you had curled up beside Sans when the door opened and everyone else came flooding in. You offered your bathroom to those who needed to change. Soon everyone was piled in the living room where you read bedtime stories to the kids and Papyrus. You watched as their eyes closed before you turned to the adults; who were all nodding off. You smiled and shifted around for a moment, ending up leaned against Sans side who had already fallen asleep. With one more content sigh you slipped into a peaceful sleep yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending got kinda rushed...I'm sorry! Anyways I would like to thank everyone who left kudos, bookmarked and commented! You guys are my muse and my inspiration for writing this story and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so have a Kudos from me to you because you guys are AWESOME and don't let anyone tell you any different!


	4. Day 3 Racing Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racing Undyne, trying spider pastries, nice cream social and drinking at a fireman's bar...it's a good day

You were quite rudely woken up the next morning by three kids jumping on the couch that you and Sans had slept on. During the night you had somehow ended up between the skeleton monster’s legs which were curled around you and his chest was propped up on the arm of the couch. His tail had snuck under your shirt and was resting against your stomach. With a grumble and a growl you opened your eyes and glared at the kids who were bouncing on the couch trying to wake up the skeleton holding you captive. Sans snorted, growled and huffed before stretching his back, obviously he had been asleep before the kids woke him up too. There was a rumbling coming from behind you in the vicinity of his chest. You pressed your ear against his sternum and listened.

 

“What are you doing Kitten?” He asked as his hands landed his thigh bones on top of his shorts. You looked up at him and whispered to him, “Are you purring?” He smirked down at you before nodding, “I only do that when I am comfortable with someone and you are quite comfortable.” You blushed and removed his tail slowly while yawning loudly, “I’m getting up now.” He let you climb over his femur before you slumped over the end of the couch and lay there for a moment, “Maybe not...this floor is comfy, I’ma sleep here.” The kids snorted and bounced off towards the kitchen where Toriel was making a light breakfast since your little group was going to Muffet’s Bakery. Sans swung his legs off the couch, being careful not to step on you, and picked you up the same way he had the previous morning. He set you on a chair as he took the one next to it. Everyone else watched as you feebly paw at your mug of hot water before grasping it and slowly dragged it over. Sans grabbed the boxes of tea and lifted each bag to your nose, “Sniff.” You sniffed and grabbed it, “That one this morning.” 

 

“Is she always like this?” Toriel asked Frisk who was giggling at you, “It seems a bit strange.”

 

“She’s been like that for as long as I remember.” Frisk said nodding to you as you slowly woke up, “She’s kinda like Sans in the fact that it used to be hard getting her up. She would drag me into bed with her when we were younger. I think she burns a lot of energy during the days so it takes a little while for her to get it back.” 

 

“All true facts.” You pipe up from your slightly slouched position, “I sleep hard and it takes a lot to wake me up. I just need something hot for my body to wake up. Cause science says that if you warm something up it moves faster, effectively waking it up right Teacher?” Toriel laughed, “That is correct! You sure know your science.” You smiled shyly, “Just the basics. I’m not a quantum mechanic but I know why ice is formed when you freeze water.” Sans snorted his coffee a little when you said quantum mechanic. You look over at him as he dried his face, “What? Do you do the quantum mechanics?” He blushed and looked away. You’re eyes widened, “You do?! WOW! You’re so smart!” Sans’ face got bluer and he covered his face with his hands while groaning. You smiled and tapped his arm, “You are so cute.” Sans huffed and looked at you through his fingers, “You are cruel.” You smiled and leaned over to him, “Only to you.” He groaned and you finished your tea before herding the kids into the bedroom where Undyne and Alphys were leaving already dressed. Papyrus was in the bathroom getting ready so you helped the kids get dressed before leaving yourself. Everyone was ready to head out and you yawned as the elevator arrived. 

 

“So this place is really good right?” You asked as everyone climbed into the elevator. Sans leaned close to you, “It’s second to my favourite place.” Frisk and Chara bounded over to you, “Yeah it’s great! There are so many pastries.” You smiled to the kids, “That’s good. I could go for a cupcake or two.” The doors opened and everyone flooded out heading to the doors of the hotel. You followed at a little slower pace while yawning. 

 

“You’re not all that awake this morning?” Sans said as his tail wrapped around your waist. You shook your head with a yawn, “It’s too early...and we stayed up late reading to the kids.” Sans chuckled, “Want me to carry you?” 

 

“Does it come with any underlying agendas?” You asked; considering his offer. He chuckled and shook his head, “Not this time.” You stopped and lifted your arms, “Fine.” He laughed this time and scooped you up, holding you so your head was level with his own; his tail had wrapped around your legs to hold you steady while he tucked you into the crook of his arm. When the kids turned around they shouted, “HEY! Why do you get to be packed around and we don’t?” Undyne, Toriel and Asgore started laughing as they scooped up the kids, “Nerds if you wanted to be carried you could’ve asked.” The group hurried to Muffets Bakery and you were greeted by a large purple spider woman. She led you to a party table where Mettaton was waiting. Papyrus scurried over with a slight squeal, scooting the chair over so it was touching Mettatons own before sitting on it. You looked over at Sans at the slow growl, “Are they together?” 

 

“No.” He said before sitting next to his brother placing you on the chair next to him. You smirked at him before taking up the menu. You picked a couple spider cupcakes and a mug of spider cider. Sans of course got a bottle of ketchup but he also got a spider doughnut. When the food arrived you dived right in, needing to feel like a person again and not a tired zombie. It was actually pretty good and you felt more awake now then you had earlier. Undyne was sitting on your other side from Sans and as soon as you finished your breakfast she had stood up and pointed her finger at you rather dramatically, “PUNK! You and I will now RACE!” 

 

“Can it be an obstacle race?” You asked knowing this was going to come up since she wanted to race you since yesterday. She got really close to your face and stared at you before standing up again with a flourish, “HECK YEAH!” Quicker than anyone can react, the blue scaled fish woman scooped you and Alphys up in her arms and bolted out the door. You gave a small shriek as you left the building and Undyne began running towards another building a little ways off. It looked like a warehouse with glass windows for siding instead of the regular metal ones. She threw the door open and you looked around the room spotting Sans standing next to a reception desk glaring at Undyne. He stalked over and gently pulled you from her grasp, “Running off with someone is not a good way to get into someone’s good graces Undyne.” He growled out as he set you down gently before quickly checking you over to see if you were injured. You swatted at his hands, “Sans I’m fine.” Everyone else finally arrived and were led to the back part of the room where an obstacle course was laid out; it had tires for the beginning, the second part was a balancing beam, third came with a tall wall that was at least twenty feet tall, the fourth section was poles that you had to balance and leap across, and the last part was a dead run with bars a different heights. Papyrus wanted to join too so it was the three of you doing the race; you’d get points for speed, strength and style. Undyne wanted to go first and she got high points for speed and strength. Papyrus was a close second. When it was your turn to go you sighed and took a couple steps back, “I’m probably not going to get a good score here.”

 

“Just do it you weeny!” Undyne shouted. You shrugged and got into position. When Alphys said go, you took off; you lept onto the tires and flipped across them, you backflipped across the balance beam, you had to take a running start to get part way up the wall before you grabbed the right side and used it to help get up the wall. You jumped from the top of the wall and slid part way down the pole before using them to ricochet yourself along the rest. And the last part you dived and ducked and slid past the bars until you flopped on the ground just passed the finish line.

 

“How’d I do?” You asked; you knew you didn’t do that great on the speed and strength since you were against two fit monsters. The judges all crowded around their marks as Papyrus, the sweetheart, helped you up and gave you a bottle of water, “I Believe You Did Amazing Running Human! It Takes Great Skills To Do The Flipping and Spinning That You Did.” Undyne smiled down at you, “Yeah Punk! I would imagine you got a pretty good score!” The group turned around and you looked over at them, “What’s the score?”

 

“Well it’s a tie between you and Papyrus.” Frisk said looking a little sheepish, “I tried to get you tied with Undyne.” You smiled, “I think it’s better that I’m tied with the Great Papyrus instead of Undyne; she’d make me go again.” Everyone laughed and Frisk looked up at the clock, “It’s one o’clock, how about some nice cream?” You scooted over to them, “Is that more monster food?”

 

“Yup And It’s Really Nice!” Papyrus said as he held the door open for the group as they filed out of the building. Frisk led you to a large park where more monster kids were running around playing on the trees and park equipment. Next to the park is a blue rabbit monster leaning on a ice cream cart. You felt Sans’ tail wrap around your waist and his arm around your shoulder as he led you up to the cart after everyone else had gotten their nice cream.

 

“Hiyea Sans! And this must be the human I’ve been hearing so much about!” The blue rabbit said as he leaned down and shook your hand, “Hello, my name is Rupert” 

 

“Hi, so obviously it’s my first time having nice cream, what do you recommend?” You asked Rupert. He leaned into his cart after glancing at Sans for a moment before pulling out a blue, green and yellow popsicle, “Try this one.” You smiled and licked the frozen treat, “Mmm…” 

 

“What does it taste like Kitten?” Sans asked as he leaned down after receiving his own frozen treat. You looked up at him, “Blue raspberry with honeydew melon and a hint of lemon.” He smirked and opened his mouth, taking a huge bite out of your treat. You gasped, “HEY!” He held his own down to you, “Taste mine.” You glared at him and took a much smaller bite from his purplish red treat, “It tastes like grape and raspberries.” He nodded and ate the rest of his in two bites while you kept licking yours attempting to work around the huge bite out of it. You watched the kids run around while you relaxed. Soon the sun was setting and you walked back to the hotel where you saw the kids off when Asgore and Toriel took them home. You waved to Undyne, Alphys before hugging Papyrus and patting Mettaton’s arm as they went home. You were left with Sans who turned you and started back down the street towards Muffit’s. 

 

“Where are we going?” You asked him. He glanced down at you, “I’m taking you to dinner.” Your eyes widened then you smirked up at him, “Is this a date?” He chuckled and opened the door to the pub like building and held it open for you, “Only if you want it to be Kitten.” You rolled your eyes at him before sliding inside. Inside was just like any other bar you’ve been into; dim lighting, bar with stools and shelves of liquor, booths and round tables. The only differences where the height that everything was at and the monsters. Sans led you to a stool at the bar and helped you up. Manning the bar was a tall fire elemental monster who was cleaning a glass. Sans hopped onto the seat next to you and leaned against the bar, “Hey Grillby! This is Frisk’s sister.” You wave to the tall monster, “Hello.” 

 

“Hello my dear patreon.” Grillby said as he set a bottle of hot sauce on the counter beside Sans, “And what can I get you tonight?” You glance over at the menu for a moment before nodding to yourself, “A burger with fries please. And a drink of your choice.” The flames on the top of the elementals head flickered with delight before he moved down the bar to mix your drink. 

 

“Gonna go strong?” Sans asked as you stretched out, “Usually letting Grillby make your drink ends up strong.” You shrugged, “Well, we’ll just have to see if I can handle my alcohol.” He chuckled as Grillby comes back with your order and drink. It was in a tall glass and glowing purple. You smiled to him and winked at Sans, “Bottoms up!” You took a swing on the drink and swallowed, pausing in thought before nodding, “Tastes great!” Grillby bowed to you and went to tend to other clients. You and Sans talked throughout the night while Grillby dropped off different drinks on passing. Eventually you couldn’t stay in your chair and were giggling uncontrollably. Sans scooped you up carefully, “Okay I am cutting you off.” 

 

“Noooooooo!” You whine and reach feebly for the rest of the last drink that Grillby had delivered, “Just a little bit more….” Sans shook his head, “Grillby, I’ma have words with you later but I got to take this one to bed now.” He said as he left the bar and carried you back to your hotel. As soon as he stepped outside you had wrapped yourself around his ribcage whining about how cold you where, “Sannnsss…” He glanced down at you, “Yes Kitten?” 

 

“Cuddle me.” You said nuzzling into his sternum. He growled deeply as he took the elevator up to your room. When he pushed into your room and crawled up on your bed, he had tried to let you go but you refused; going even as far as to wrap your hands around his thick radius. Sans growled again and ended up curling around you pulling you as close as he dared. You had nuzzled into his arm and chest while the alcohol sleep took over with a vengeance. Sans sighed and let his tail drape over your chest and wrap around your leg before his nasal cavity pressed against your head and he breathed in your scent. Sans let out a rumbling growl before pulling you closer and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I really appreciate you, and all your questions will be answered in due time.


	5. Day 4 and 5 - Wow this is happenen'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers, garden parties, pranks. Nightmares, cuddles, cockblocking and questions.
> 
> This is getting heavy! 
> 
> No it's not it's getting deep!

The next morning you woke up with a splitting headache and a dry mouth. You groan pitifully before burying your head in your pillow; which was harder than normal. You opened your eyes a crack and saw blue.

 

“My pillow isn’t blue…” You whispered and you pushed your hand against the blue thing in front of your face. It was hard with a warmth to it that felt like a space heater. A beam of sunlight stuck across your vision causing you to whine and groan before closing your eyes again, “Whatever…” It felt like only a couple of minutes before the thing which you were snuggled with began moving. You groaned again and reached down to the thing around your waist that you had just felt moving to feel a long, thin, and bony tail like thing wrapped around your waist underneath your shirt. The big, hard thing that your head was resting on began shifting as another bony, heavy thing on your arm began squeezing. You muttered something along the line of “grabby hands…” Before attempting to push yourself away from the thing. It growled quietly before pulling you even closer; effectively mushing your face against the hard blue thing. You groaned loudly as it caused your headache to intensify. The growling immediately stopped before a deep purr started up. You cracked your eyes open and looked upwards towards where the purr was coming from and came face to face with the blue thing. You looked up further when the purr deepened before it ended with a yawn which came from a skeleton who was blearily looking at you with blurry eye lights and a sleepy expression, “‘Morning Kitten...sleep good?” You blinked slowly at the skeleton before wrapping your arms around his arm, “Yeah...woke up feeling like someone force fed me sand and shook my brain around though.” He chuckled, his voice husky and deeper with sleep, “We should get up and get some food into you to recover.” You groan and rolled away from him, “No...bed gravity is too strong…” Sans chuckled and pulled you closer with his tail as he had shifted his arms so he could prop himself up with the arm resting against the bed while his other arm had shifted to rest on his hip.

 

“Normally I would agree but you are starting to smell and I told Toriel I would have you up by ten so we can go over to their place for the day.” Sans said as he reached towards you with a sharp phalange and pushed your mussed up hair off your face, “And as much as I would like to spend the rest of the day pressed against you in bed…” Your face had turned red but you smiled at him prettily before you groaned out a good natured, “Fine...You get started on breakfast then when I’m out you can go have a shower because I’m not the only one who’s starting to smell a bit.” He chuckled and sat up, pulling you up with him. He used his tail to swing you out of bed on his side; setting you on your feet gently before climbing out of the bed himself, “Meet you in the kitchen.” 

 

“Yup.” You said gathering up fresh clothes and running across the living room to the bathroom to shower. After climbing into the shower and turning on the hot water; getting it to the right temp was easy with the technology inside the shower but it gave you time to think of what was occurring between you and Sans. It was like a weird attraction with him; like if you were too far away it actually started hurting but when you were too close with him it felt like your heart would jump right out of your chest. Your eyes narrowed at the foggy reflection of yourself in the metallic door before you sighed and started washing up. You dried off after washing and rinsing then dressed and stepped out of the bathroom heading towards bedroom with your dirty clothes, “Showers all yours Sans.” 

 

“Breakfast is ready Kitten.” He called as he slipped into the bathroom. You reemerged from your hotel bedroom and made your way to the kitchen when Sans stepped out of the bathroom without his sweater on though he was carrying it. He had a pair of black gym shorts with a white stripe on and a grey muscle shirt on and a towel on top of his head. You were staring; you knew you were staring but at the moment you didn’t care. He was rubbing the towel along his skull for a moment before looking up at you. He caught the look on your face and smirked before posing, “What never seen a good hunk of skeleton before, Kitten?” You started nodding distractedly before catching yourself as your face started burning, “No, I’ve just never seen you without your sweater on is all.” He chuckled and sat next to you after tossing the towel over the back of another chair, “I’m just teasing Kitten, let’s eat and then we can head to Toriel’s.” 

 

“Yeah, thanks for breakfast Sans.” You said as he helped you into the chairs. Sans helped dished your breakfast and gave you a random tea bag for your tea. You ate and got ready to go, Sans helping you with the dishes before the two of you stepped into the hall and heading towards the elevator. You yawned and rubbed your eyes as the elevator reached the ground floor and Sans led you to the parkade where his bike was parked. You started giggling and ran over grabbing the helmet you had worn the other time you rode on the bike. Sans chuckled at you grabbing the helmet and helping you on it, “Excited Kitten?” 

 

“Very! This is so much fun!” You said as you let him help you onto the back before he climbed on the front and started the bike. Sans rode the bike out of the parkade and onto the street where he kicked up the speed a little faster than last time, you giggled excitedly as you wrapped your arms around him. He rode out towards the school before hanging a right and heading towards the suburbs and stopping in front of a beautiful house with an immaculate yard.

 

“Wow.” You said as Sans climbed off the bike and helped you down off it. He took your helmet and walked you up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door was flung open and you were tackled into Sans by three kids. He scoped you and the kids up and marched inside, “Tori, we’re here!” Sans called into house. 

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” You heard her say so Sans started walking towards a large entry where you were set down on the floor and the kids scattered to the table where their homework was scattered. You were helped onto a chair where you helped the kids with their homework as Asgore walked into the room from the back door. 

 

“Well howdy!” Asgore said sitting next to Sans who had taken the chair on your empty side, “Glad that you could make it today! We have so much planned!” You smiled at the big goat dad, “Yeah, Sans said that Toriel ‘requested’ that I be up by ten. So to a woman that means be awake and out the door by nine thirty.” It was then that Toriel walked through the door with a giant pie tin with a heavenly sweet smelling pie, “That is correct! We ladies have to be fashionably early!” You laughed with the goat mom as she served out some of the pie. It smelt like butterscotch and cinnamon but you couldn’t be sure. When you tried, it was deliciously sweet with a hint of heat from the cinnamon, “Oh this is good!” 

 

“I’m glad you think so, it’s my personal recipe!” Toriel said as she finished her own slice of pie. When the dessert was clear, you offered to help with the dishes but you were quickly turned down as Asgore stood up to help, “Don’t worry about it, you can help the kids with their homework that they had yet to finish.” The kids looked sheepish as they grabbed their homework close to their bodies. You laughed and scooted closer, “Alright kids, what are you learning!?” For the rest of the morning and partly through the afternoon, you and Sans helped the kids with their homework. You helped with the writing and English parts while Sans helped with math and the sciences. You leaned over as he was helping, watching him work through the simple math with ease, “Wow, your really smart!” He blushed and smirked down at you, “And your really cute.” You blushed and covered your face as the kids whined. Dinner was called shortly after the kids finished their homework and Asgore came to lead you outside, “We are having dinner out here while the weather is still good.” Outside, in the backyard, was a botanist’s paradise, it seemed like there was one of each plant! You opened your eyes wide and your mouth dropped open in amazement, “Wow! I’ve never seen so many plants before!” 

 

“I try to take good care of them.” Asgore said bashfully. 

 

“You did a very good job!” You said and grabbed Sans’ hand beginning to pull him deeper, “Oh look blue lilies!” Sans chuckled as you pulled him farther into the garden. He plucked a greenish blue flower with a yellow center off a vine and pulled you closer with a gentle tug on your hand. You stumbled into him and looked up at him with a frown, “What?” He smirked down at you before tucking the flower into your hair by your left ear, “I got you something.” You blushed bright red and smiled up at him, “Thank you Sans.” You blushed as Toriel cleared her throat and gestured to the house, “Come along before dinner gets cold.” You nodded and followed her and Sans helped you into your chair as Asgore served the food. You smirked as you started eating, planning out a prank to play on your skeletal guardian later tonight. You kissed your little sibling on the head as you and Sans started to leave. He helped you on to the bike and you tucked the flower into your sweater so it wouldn’t blow away. When you two returned to your room you bee lined to the kitchen as Sans flopped on the couch, closing his eyes, “You wear me out Kitten.” 

 

“That’s because I’ve got a lot of energy when I’m awake and you don’t.” You shouted over to him as you opened the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. You scooted over to hide behind the island in the center of the kitchen and peeked out from in behind it at Sans studying him. His chest rose and fell slowly, deepening. You figured he’d fallen asleep, “Sans, are you awake?” No answer. You giggled quietly and tiptoed over to his hand that had draped down from the couch. Popping the top of the can and giving it a quick shake before squirting a little bit into your mouth before piling a lot on Sans’ hand and ducked behind the couch. You pulled the flower out of your sweater and used the stem to tickle his nasal cavity. He scrunched up his nose and wiggled it. You giggled again and repeated the action; when you saw his hand twitch you ducked back behind the couch and bolted to your bedroom. What you didn’t expect was to run face first into a hand full of whipped cream.

 

“HA! You thought you could prank me! Hahahaha!” Sans laughed as he mushed the whipped cream into your face further. You whined then got an idea and licked his hand. He stopped laughing and looked down at you, “What did you just do?” You smirked behind his hand and the whipped cream and licked his hand again; dipping your tongue between his finger bones. He visibly shuddered and quickly pulled his hand away with a greenish blush across his face. You whipped your face with your fingers, “Better clean your hand off Sans, don’t want to end up sticky tonight.” You turned on your heels and quickly scurried into the bathroom with your face blazing bright red to wash your face and hands. When you climbed up onto the stools to the sink and washed your face and hands before looking up at your reflection; face still red, “Why did I do that?” You groaned and rubbed your face again before blushing at the thought of the skeleton in the other room. Taking several deep breaths you climbed down and opened the door. Sans was waiting by your bedroom door as you poked your head out of the bathroom, “You know Kitten...You are quite the tease and as such, I’m going to sleep in your bed with you tonight.” Your face turned red, “Nope!” And as you were ducking back into the bathroom, Sans’ arms and tail wrapped around your waist and lifted you up off your feet.

 

“HEY!” You shouted as he carried you over to your bedroom and plopped you down next to your bag, “Change and climb into bed, I’ll be there soon.” And with that he left the room to go wash up and change. You huffed and changed into some old gym clothes before clambering up onto the bed. Sans returned missing his sweater, carrying the flower in a small bowl. He set the bowl down on the nightstand and flipped the covers over so he could climb in. You slid in and scooted to the far side, “You stay on your side.” He chuckled and pulled the covers over you before adjusting his side, “Whatever you say Kitten. Good night.”

 

During the night, a nightmare struck your peaceful sleep. You were in a hospital like room. It had white tile on the floor and walls. The roof had surgical lights and a drop down equipment rack and you were sitting on a medical table. A door opened off the right and you turned to see a black blob. It had a white face with a crooked grin, cracks going up from its left eye and another going from its right eye down to it’s mouth. It had white hands with holes in the center and it reached for one of the sharp tools hanging from equipment rack. It was a bone saw. You shifted away but you noticed your hands were chained down and the creature stepped forwards; unintelligible words flowing from it’s mouth as it lowered the saw to your forehead. 

 

You woke up crying. Sans was leaning over you with his hand over your shoulder looking like he was going to shake you but too afraid of hurting you. When he noticed you were awake he slowly took his hand off of you, “Are you okay?” 

 

“No…” You sniffled and hiccupped. Sans looked around for a moment and moved to get up. You reached for him immediately, “Don’t go!” He stopped and turned to you. You slowly reached for him slowly, hands shaking and tears streaking down your face, “Please don’t leave me alone.” Sans walked back over to you and scooped you up into his arms, “Don’t worry Kitten, I got you. Let’s go get you some water.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and sniffled into his neck. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen with you pressed to his side. You shrugged before nodding, absently petting the tail that wrapped around your waist. He rubbed your arm as he set you on the countertop to reach up into the cupboards and pulled down a mug, “Change of plans, we are having hot chocolate, is that alright Kitten?” You nodded as you rubbed your eyes trying to rid them of tears, “Can I tell you now?” 

 

“Whenever you are ready Kitten.” He said as he filled the kettle and set it on the stove, his tail was always wrapped around you tightly. You took a deep breath and told him of your nightmare though the details of the creature were now blurry. Sans slowly pulled his tail out of your grip and slid in a mug of hot chocolate before pulling you close, “It’s okay Kitten. I won’t let anything hurt you ever.” You nodded and leaned against him, “I believe you.” Sans let you finish your hot chocolate before carrying back to bed, pulling you till your back was flush with his sternum, “I’ll protect you Kitten, let’s get some more rest and forget about it.” You nodded as his tail wrapped around your waist again and tapped against your hip. You sighed and slowly fell asleep pressed against his chest, his breathing and warmth causing you to relax. 

 

When you reawoke, Sans had wrapped his arms around your whole body, his legs wrapped around your own and his tail was now up your shirt between your breasts. You tapped his hands yawning, “Sans…” He pulled you closer, bending his back and nuzzling his face into your hair with a quiet growl. You tugged on his hands, “Sans.” The tail under your shirt flicked and curled as the skeleton behind you woke up slowly, “Yeah Kitten?”

 

“Get up, I have to use the washroom.” You said as you tried to wiggle out of his grip, “Then I’ll come back and we can cuddle.” He seemed to like that as he released you slowly. You crawled out of bed and headed across the living room to the bathroom. After doing your business and washing up, you opened the bedroom door and walked back to your side of the bed. A moment of struggling later, a skeletal hand reached over and helped you up before pulling you flush against the rib cage of the owner of that hand. The two of you continued to cuddle; his arms had threaded through your own and wrapped around your body, his legs tangled around your own and his head tucked against the top of your head while his tail wrapped around your waist, it’s favourite place, the tip was tucked against your sternum. Your arms had wrapped around his neck and your feet rubbed against his shins while your face was pressed into his collar bone. It was another hour and a half before you started to wake back up from your quick after night snooze. You looked up at him with a quiet yawn and a nudge, “Sans.” He groaned at you and cracked an eye open before closing it again and nuzzling into your hair, “What?”

 

“We have to get up.” You groaned as he snorted and rolled onto his back, taking you with him resulting you being on his chest, your hips sinking into the cavity between ribs and hips. You squeaked and tried to sit up but Sans was laughing too hard and holding you to his chest so you were shaking and that didn’t help you try to move out of his abdominal cavity. 

 

“Sans! This is like super awkward!” You said as you tried to put both hands on his chest to push yourself off of him. While still pinning you to his body, he chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Kitten. Just momentarily forgot s’all.” You looked up at him with a frown and a glare before you felt something forming under your backside and between your thighs. You yelped again as your legs were forced apart and you were raised upward till you were in about the same place you would be with someone with abdominal muscles; hard abdominal muscles. Sans hand moved his hands onto your hips as his tail wrapped around your thigh sitting against the groove between hip and thigh. You sat up and looked down at the monster that you were now perched upon and blushed bright red as you whined loudly, “Sans! This is even more awkward!”

 

“Nah, Kitten, I think you look purr-fect where you are.” He said with a rumble of his chest. You blushed and covered your face with your hands, smiling behind them. He chuckled and sat up slowly so he was eye level with you. Sans then reached for one of your hands and pulled it away from your face while leaning closer to you, his voice taking on a deeper pitch then normal, “Don’t hide from me Kitten. Don’t ever hide from me.” You stared at him and gave a loud shriek when a phone rang from the nightstand next to him; it was loud and startled you badly. He groaned and flopped back against the bed, tail moving from your thigh to your waist as Sans reached for the phone. 

 

“Hello.” He all but growled into the cellular device. He listened for a moment before sighing and picking you up, moving you over to the floor as he sat up completely, “Yeah Tori, we can watch the kids tonight...Have fun on your date.”

 

“Guess we have to get up now.” You said as you quickly scurried over to your bag, digging out fresh clothes. Sans groaned and flopped back into bed, “I dun wanna!” You crossed your arms and stuck your hip out, “Sans the Skeleton get up. If you are not up by the time I get back from changing, I’m dragging you out of bed. I don’t know how yet but I will try!” And with that you left the room, heading to the bathroom to change. Upon returning to the bedroom there was Sans, still laying in bed. 

 

“You just wanted to see me struggle, didn’t you.” You said glaring at the smirking skeleton who shrugged while still in bed. You marched straight up to him glaring at his face before smirking and reaching up inside his ribcage brushing the ribs inside gently, “HA! Papyrus told me where you were ticklish!” You then ran from the room when he reached out for you, “Catch me if you can skele-dude!” You heard a loud groan from the bedroom and Sans slowly emerging from the bedroom scratching at his ribs. You were hiding under the couch in the living room, giggling to yourself.

 

“Kitten, where are you?” He called as he walked into the living room. You smiled before covering your mouth with your hands to attempt to contain your giggles before the couch was lifted out of the way and Sans’ tail lifting you up from the floor. You giggled as he set the couch back down and lifted you into his arms, “You are such a tease.”

 

“And you are too easy to tease.” You said crossing your arms as you dangled from his grip. He shook his head and sat you down at the table, “Little late for breakfast. How about lunch?” Somehow producing two hotdogs for you again. 

 

“Yay!” You said reaching for the dogs. He chuckled and handed you the hot dogs as he sat next to you after pulling your chair closer to his own. The two of you ate your lunch before you hopped down to go get your purse and get ready to head out. Sans was waiting by the door for you holding it open for you. 

 

“Why thank you sir.” You said bowing mockingly to him as you passed him, “You are such a gentle skele-man.” He chuckled and offered his arm, “Anything for my little lady.” You laughed and snapped your fingers, “I am an independant woman and I am most definitely not yours.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” He growled at you as the two of you stepped into the elevator. You raised your eyebrows up at him, “Oh what? That wasn’t a challenge Sans.” He smirked down at you, “It is now.” You groan out loud as the doors open and you stepped out into the lobby. He led you outside and down the block, taking you to all the stores and letting you flit around like a butterfly hoping to wear you out before taking you back to the hotel that night. You stopped and looked inside of a jewelry store, staring at bluish white glowing crystals wrapped around a piece of wire on a necklace, “Oh my god! That is beautiful!” Sans looked down at the piece of crystal with a raised eyebrow before looking down at you. 

 

“Stay here.” He said as he ducked into the store. Soon the piece was removed and a few minutes later Sans came back out with a box. He tucked the box in his sweater before checking the time on his phone, “We’re going to be late unless we go now.” 

 

“Right.” You said as you turned to head back down the street towards the school. The two of you arrived when the bell rang and your new charges came running out, tackling you to the ground; Sans had been in front and had dodged the oncoming assault. You groaned and looked at the kids, “We have got to stop meeting like this, my poor back.” The kids giggled and you lead them away back to their parent’s house. You forced them to do their homework as you got dinner ready, Sans helping since you were too short to reach most of the items in the kitchen. When you set your baked macaroni and cheese on the table with garlic bread, the kids dived in quickly pushing their finished homework to the sides. You packed up their bags again then Sans helped you into your chair before serving you some dinner, “Thanks Sans.” 

 

“Welcome Kitten.” He said as he set your plate down in front of you before you started eating. When dinner was done and the dishes cleaned and put away, you told Sans and the kids to go hide, “And no cheating Sans!” He chuckled and the four of them disappeared as you turned around and started counting. Once you got to one hundred you turned around and began looking for the two monsters and two humans left in the house. You spot Asriel’s feet behind the curtains to the back yard, “I spy with my little eye, Asriel behind the back window!” You yelled as you pulled the curtain back revealing the tall goat boy, “Aw man.” You found the two human children under the master bed, you saw the door was open a crack and heard giggling coming from inside. 

 

“Now where is Sans?” You questioned yourself as you walked around the house. You heard his chuckle but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

 

“Sans you are cheating!” You hollered as you looked up at the roof. He chuckled again, “No am not.” You frowned and started hunting his voice, going as far as calling out Marco in hopes he’d answer with Polo so you can find him. You growled when you heard him laugh; his voice echoing around the room. You turned as quickly as possible and jumped at a blurry figure behind you. Sans laughed as he caught you and lifted you up in your arms, “Gotcha!” 

 

“You cheated!” You said glaring at him, “As punishment you have to be it this time, and if you cheat again so help me I will ban you from the bedroom!” He chuckled and set you down, raising his hands in surrender, “Alright Kitten, no cheating.” You nodded and hurried away with the kids to hide; you had no idea where they went but you climbed into one of the emptier cabinets that would be about eye level with the skeleton monster. You heard the shrieks of the kids as they were found one by one till you heard Sans’ deep voice enter the kitchen, “Where oh where did my little kitten go?” He sing songed. You covered your mouth with your hands trying to suppress a giggle that was bubbling up. You heard a deep sigh before the cupboard you were hiding in open and he smiled at you, “Heya Kitten.”

 

“Hi Sans.” You said as you tried to wiggle out but realized you had finagled your way into getting stuck. You sheepishly looked up at him, “Help?” He chuckled and lifted you out carefully, setting you in the crook of his arm as the front door opened and Toriel and Asgore walked inside.

 

“We’re back!” They called. The kids swarmed them as Sans walked towards them with you tucked against him, “Did you have fun?” 

 

“Oh lots. Now say goodnight and get going.” Toriel said as she hung her coat up. The kids hugged you tightly and bid you good night as Sans left the house. He escorted you back to your hotel room. You were set down on the couch as Sans went to get a glass of water, you were thinking quietly before looking up at the skeleton when he sat next to you, “Sans...what are we?” He stopped and looked over at you with a questioning look to his face, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean what are we? Like is this just how you act with everyone or am I special? Like are we a couple now or just a novelty?” You asked looking up at the skeleton. He was blinking at you slowly trying to process what you just said. You were looking up at him, trying to be stoic but your hands were fiddling with your shirt. You liked being around Sans it felt like your heart was trying to leap out of your chest when you got close to him but you’d respect his decision if he didn’t want to be with you; though you would be really grumpy if he was leading you on this whole time. Suddenly he sighed but his hands wrapped around your waist and you were lifted into his lap facing him.

 

“Kitten.” Sans said as he set his hands against your waist and his tail curled around your ankle, “I do not flirt with just anyone. You are special to me, you can not begin to understand how much you mean to me. We may have known each other for very short time but you are not a conquest for me, but a challenge, one I intend to win.” He cupped your jaw with one of his large hands tilting your head up, “I won’t force you into something you don’t want so we are whatever you want us to be.” 

 

“I think I want us to be together but I’m not sure.” You admitted with a deep blush. He chuckled, “I can wait but not for very long. And I’ll woe you with my charm.” With that he picked you up and carried you into the bedroom, setting you next to your bag before leaving the room. You changed and crawled into bed with a smile as he returned without his sweater or shirt on.

 

“Come here Kitten.” He said holding his arms out after he had crawled under the covers. You scooted into his hold and nuzzled into his sternum, “Good night Sans.”

 

“Night Kitten.” He said pressing his nose into your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and help! This is getting serious and deep! HHAHA can't wait to get the rest of the chapters done! Comment if you like and see you in the next chapter!


	6. Dancing the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papers please and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm not dead; here is a short chapter, I'm sorry, I have an excuse for both the shortness and how long it took to get this chapter posted. But if you want to know look to the end notes.

When you woke up the next morning, Sans wasn’t in bed. You rolled over and sat up to see the blue flower in the bowl was on the nightstand next to you. There was a piece of folded up paper leaning against the glass with the word Kitten scrawled messily and in comic sans. You leaned over and plucked up the paper and looked on the back. ‘Morning Kitten! Stay in bed I’ve got a surprise for you,’ was written on the back of the card. You giggled and shook your head, “Laying it on too thick aren’t you?”

“Laying what on too thick, Kitten?” Sans asked as he walked into the room with a tray. You scooted over to allow him to sit next to you on the bed, “You are laying on the charm far too thick Sans.” He chuckled and sat next to you balancing the tray in his hands carefully. When he was comfortable, Sans set the tray in his lap and showed you what he had prepared; on separate plates was a mountain of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausages and fruit. Two glasses were full of juice and milk and there were two mugs were full with something that steamed. There was only one fork though, “Wow Sans this looks fantastic but you forgot another fork.” He smirked down at you, “No I didn’t Kitten.” He scooped up the fork and speared some eggs on the end and started heading towards you mouth. You raised your eyebrow, “Do you plan on feeding me?” 

“Yes now open.” He said nudging the fork closer. You glared at him for a moment before opening your mouth slowly. The fork full of scrambled eggs slides into your mouth and back out after you had closed your lips. When you chewed you practically melted as you groaned aloud. He smirked as he ate some eggs himself, “Good?” You nodded and plucked a piece of bacon off the plate and ate that. Sans snickered and ‘helped’ you with breakfast which after he left you in bed and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. When he returned, he helped you out of bed and set you next to your bag before leaving to get dressed in the bathroom. You were having a hard time picking what to wear so when Sans returned you turned to him with two t-shirts, “What one should I wear?”

“Uh...the blue one.” He said as he flushed a little. You smiled and pulled it on before looking over to him, “So stay in today?” He shrugged, “I was thinking of taking you out for a walk.”

“Oh where to?” You asked bending to grab your purse. He shrugged, “You’ll see.” You rolled your eyes and followed him out of the room and into the hall. Sans held open the door for the elevator and pressed the lobby button down. When you reached the lobby, the two of you left the hotel and walked a couple blocks down and stopped in front of a very official building. You frowned a little bit, “Sans where are we?”

“The embassy.” He said nodding to the building, “I work part time in there and at the lab, it’s a couple more blocks that way.” Sans pointed down the street a little further. He turned to you and looked down at you, “I think you should move here…I would be easier to date you and you can see Frisk more often.” You looked across to the embassy, then up at him, “Do you think I should?”

“I really do Kitten.” He said as he tucked his hands in his pockets. You shifted your weight to the other foot, “It’ll take a while for the Canadian government to approve of me moving here.”

“Better get started now.” He said. You looked down at the concrete sidewalk, eyeing his shoes thinking. Turning and looking up at the building, you made your choice and marched up the stone steps and going inside. Asgore was standing at the receptionist desk chatting with a large dog in a suit of armor. He noticed you standing at the door and smiled, “Well howdy! How can I help you today?”

“Hello Asgore, do you have any citizenship papers handy?” You asked discreetly as you approached the large goat monster. He stared at you for a moment before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a pile of documents and handing them to you, “Here, I’ve already filled out the necessary information for you. Frisk will be happy that you are considering moving down here.” You smiled up at the goat monster, “Thanks Asgore, I’ll take this home and get the government to process it.” He smiled back at you before he escorted you outside to Sans, who was sitting on the steps playing with some string; his tail flicking slowly from side to side. You smiled at Asgore one more time before walking down the steps and leaping on Sans’ back; he was ready for you. He laughed before hauling you over his shoulder so you were draped over it. You laughed with him when he stood up, turning to wave to Asgore before taking you down the street back towards your hotel.

“So got the goods?” He asked as he walked. You smirked, “Maybe.” Sans glanced at you as you shifted to get comfortable on his bony shoulder. He shifted you slowly so you were closer to his neck and thus on top of his hood of his hoodie. You smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “Thanks Sans.” 

“Your welcome…” He said as he blushed as he walked into the hotel lobby. He set you down in the elevator and pressed the button for your floor. As the two of you wait, you shifted your stance and reached over to pat his butt. Sans shivered and you left him in the elevator with another smirk before unlocking your room door. You strutted your way to the entertainment center and crouched down to plug in your iPod that you kept in your purse. Your favorite dancing song popped on and you smiled at the skeleton who was just hanging up his coat, “Come dance with me!”

“Sorry Kitten, I don’t dance.” Sans said as he sat down on the couch. You playfully pout at him, “Aw, come on Sans, won’t you please dance with me?” you asked him as you swayed your hips back and forth. His eyes were drawn to your hips as you danced in front of him. The song switched to some hip hop song as you swung around to do a little break dance when you saw him nodding his head and his tail was swinging to the beat of the song. You smirked and cleared your throat, “Sans, watch this.” Once his attention was back on you, you bent at the waist and performed a handstand before falling into the worm; when you spun back up to stand, you pointed at him, “I challenge you to a dance off, skeledude.” He looked at you in surprise before smirking and standing up deliberately slowly before he walked over to you, “Let me show you real dancing Kitten.” You laughed and watched as he danced very complicated steps before pointing to you, “Back to you.” With a laugh, the two of you danced until late in the night when Sans carried you to bed. You changed with him there before kissing his check, “Thanks for dancing with me.” 

“No problem Kitten, see you in the morning.” He said as he nuzzled your neck, his hands pulling you closer while his tail wrapped around your waist. And you had a good dream that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into a car accident on Dec 23 and it caused some nerve damage to my left hand resulting in typing and just everyday life very difficult. It's definitely got better since then just not to the point where I can type at the speed I used to. So that being said, if you want longer chapters, it will take longer to get them done. If you want posts more often then shorter chapters are going to happen. I apologize for this but there is not much I can do until the nerves rewire themselves. Thanks for reading!


	7. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going home...even though it won't be your home for much longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry about taking forever for this very short chapter but I kinda got into a big writer's block, coupled with my new disability, it's making writing hard but I enjoy doing it so I'm going to do it. Updates will probably be once a month, hopefully not yearly, as that would be undoubtedly mean. But Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!

Something brushed your hand forcing your sleepy eyes to open slowly. You glanced up at the monster who had you wrapped in his limbs so tightly that you could only move slightly. Sans grunted and nuzzled into your hair before purring quietly. 

“Sans, wake up, I got to pack up.” You said nudging the skeleton’s ribcage as you wiggled slightly. 

“No.” He grunted at you as he pulled you closer. You rolled your eyes before running your hands up the arm you were closest to,”Come on Sans. I've got to get up and head back home.” He groaned before whining, “Do you really have to go?” 

“Yeah, sooner I get back the sooner the government can approve of the citizenship and the sooner I can move here.” You said as you looked up at him. He grunted before letting you go, “Fine, you better call me everyday.”

“Everyday.” You agree as you gave his cheekbone a kiss before sliding out of bed. You gathered up your dirty clothes and any of the trinkets that you had purchased or had been bought for you. You heard knocking at your door so you went and opened it, Frisk barreled inside. They were crying as they wrapped their arms around your waist, “Please don’t leave.” You smiled lightly at Asgore and Toriel as they entered with the other two kids. 

“I’m not going forever Frisk.” You said looking down at the head buried in your stomach. 

“Do you promise?” They asked you as they looked up at you through their bangs. You held out your pinky finger, “Pinky promise.” Sans entered the room to see you hugging the kids then giving Frisk a kiss on the top of their head.

“Come on Kitten, let’s get you to the airport.” Sans said as he wrapped his arm around your back and led you out to the elevator. The king and queen followed you with the kids and drove you back to the airport. When you pulled up, Frisk was crying again so you hugged the child as close as possible; nuzzling into their brown hair with a smile, “This isn’t the last time you’ll see me little one.”

“I know, I’ll just miss you.” They said as the arms wrapped around you tightened. You scooped up your little sibling and spun around, “And I’ll miss you, you little munchkin!” When you set the child back down on the ground, Sans came up to you and took you hand in his before leading you back towards the plane. Papyrus was already waiting inside the plane; he took your bags and set them in the overhead luggage bin. You thanked the taller skeleton and Sans lifted you into your seat where you buckled yourself in. 

“So When Will You Be Back, Running Human?” Papyrus asked as he sat across from you as your large cuddly skeleton Sans took the seat next to you. You shrug, “Well I've got to fill out some paperwork to get citizenship in your country and then I'll be back to look for a place to stay. So probably about two to three months depending on how long it takes the government.” Settling into your seat, the plane takes off after a few minutes. You glanced at Sans, “Pass me your cell phone, I’ll put in my phone number so you can call me give it to Frisk, I need to ask them why it took so long for them to get a hold of me...unless there was just a lot of false claims and such.”

“Heh, yeah there was a lot of scammers out there who claimed to know Frisk; we had to be extra careful what the kid saw otherwise they would try to see all of the people to see if they recognized anyone. Undyne gave your letter and I looked you up on the computer, Frisk had snuck into my room and saw your last Olympic footage and demanded we contacted you ‘ or else’.” Sans said as he pulled out a massive cell phone and handed it to you. You quickly input your cell phone number and send a text to yourself and one to Frisk with the numbers. 

“Running Human, May I Also Have Your Cell Phone Number?” Papyrus asked as he held out his own mobile device. You smiled and took the device, “Sure, that way you can be my man on the inside, to let me know when those pesky kids, and Sans, are up to no good and I need to ground them.”

“I solemnly swear I'm upto no good.” Sans piped up next to you. You chuckled and rolled your eyes, “Thanks Weasley.” The taller skeleton groaned out loud and buried his face into his hands. You giggled and relaxed into the seat, Sans’ tail wrapping around you as you laid your head on his shoulder. You ended up sleeping for the rest of the flight, waking when the plane was descending, Sans’ tail had brushed your hand, waking you from you light doze.

“Wha?” You asked while yawning. 

“We’re here Kitten.” Sans said as he scooped you up and set you down. You nodded with another yawn as Papyrus handed you your luggage. They escorted you off the plane and the taller skeleton gave you a tight hug, “I Will Keep A Close Eye Socket On Frisk For You. Until Next Time Running Human!” You hugged the skeleton back and turned to Sans, “I’ll let you know as soon as I make it home okay?” He just grunted at you before enveloping you into a tight and strong hug, it literally took your breath away, “You better Kitten otherwise I’ll be very grumpy.” You pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his teeth, “I will, just trust me.” You pulled away, after Sans let you and another goodbye kiss, you waved to the two as you headed into the airport. Calling a cab you made it home safely an hour and a half later. As soon as you stepped into your small apartment did you call Sans, he picked up right away, “Hey Kitten, you home?”

“I am, and I’m going to start a load of laundry then get to work on that form.” You said as you tucked your phone between your ear and shoulder to free up your hand to unpack your bag. There was a box you don’t remember putting in there. You heard Sans chuckle, “Did you find my present Kitten, the box?”

“What’s in it?” You asked as you picked up the box, it looked like a shoe box, “And how did it get into my bag?” Sans chuckled “Magic for both questions.” You rolled your eyes then opened the box, nestled in blue fabric sat the crystal you were eyeballing at that shop with Sans. You pulled it out and looked at it, “Sans...thank you....”

“You’re welcome Kitten but there is also a sweater in there, from when I was younger and much smaller. It’ll be big on you but it shouldn’t swamp you. And the flower from Asgore’s garden should be in there too.” Sans’ voice said and you teared up. Sniffling you smiled down at the gifts, “Sans, you are the greatest and I love you….” There was a pause then, “I love you too Kitten, I’ll let you go now and I’ll see you soon.” You said bye to the skeleton before carefully placing the gifts on your bed before throwing in the load of laundry into the washer. Sitting down at your dinning room table you pulled the forms closer to you and started filling them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !AwW! Poor reader, kitten needs a hug!
> 
> Still not dead but my left hand is now damaged beyond repair, tore the nerve at my spine but it's not going to stop me.   
> I'll see you all next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Here we go with my first fanfiction on this site! Lets get going with the fun and fluff and the closed door stuff. This is supposed to be fun and happy. Little to no angst with happen during this story!
> 
> Beast tale belongs to get rammed @  
> http://get-rammed.tumblr.com


End file.
